Adagio for Leo
Anfang Eines nachts im Versteck der Turtles Alle Turtles Karai april,pulverizer und Splinter tranieren nun.Leo muss gegen Mikey kämpfen Donnie gegen Karai. und Raph muss gegen Splinter kämpfen Splinter:Hajime Mikey:Los leo du kriegst mich eh nicht zum Boden Leo:Ach wirklich? Mikey:Ja Leo:Dann pass mal gut auf Leonardo holt ein Schwert Mikey rennt auf ihn zu Leo rutscht er schwingt sein 1.Schwert zwischen die Beine von Mikey Mikey ist auf den Boden.Leo holt sein 2.Schwert raus und hält es vor Mikeys augen Mikey:Gut gemacht leo aber damit rechnest du jetzt sicher nicht oder? Leo:Was denn Mikey:Booya...kasha(Er holt eine Rauchbombe und guckt nun Grognard) Leo:Oh man. Karai:Komm schon süßer treib es nicht so weit. Donnie:Haha sehr witzig (Donnie versucht Karai zu treffen karai weicht aus.) Karai:Sehr schlecht Donnie:Kannst du es besser? Karai:Klar(Karai holt ihr Schwert raus) Donnie:Wowww da bekomm ich ja so eine Angst Karai rennt auf Donnie zu und verpasst ihn eine mit dem Schwert er liegt auf dem Boden Karai:Hehehe Splinter:Gut gemacht meine Tochter jetzt sieh her wie dein Vater das macht. Raph rennt auf Splinter los Splinter springt und tritt ihn ins Gesicht (Mikey kommt wieder) Mikey:Wer hat alles gewonnen? Leo:Karai,Splinter und ich. Mikey:Passt ja Donnie:Hört ihr das? (Die turtles sind in der Kanalisation(Nicht mehr in ihrem Versteck)) Sie hören Shredder reden Leo:Wow...shredder? Mikey:Pscht! Shredder:Ich will das diese Ladung voller mutagen spätestens Morgen ankommt! Rinzler:Ja sir! Shredder:Hmhm du bist der beste Soldat den ich je hatte ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Rinzler:Danke mein Meister Leo:Mutagen(erschreckt sich) Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power!Here We go it's the Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool teens doing ninja things.So Extreme out the Sewers like laser beams.Get Rocked with the Shell Shocked Pizza Kings!Can't stop these Radical dudes.The Secret of The Ooze made the Chossen Few.Emerge from the Shadows.To make their move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose! (Mondo Gecko,Pizza Face,Kraang Sup Prime,Punk Frogs,Leatherhead,The Makunos,Newtralizer,Mousers,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady,Rahzar,Fishface,Karai,Shredder) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue does anything it takes to get his ninja through Donatello is the Fellow has a way with machines Raphael got the most attidude on the Team Michelangelo he's one of a kind,and you know just where to find him when it's Party Time Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To be one Lean Mean Green inrible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power! Handlung Wieder im Versteck angekommen Leo:Das gibt es einfach nicht.Er will erneut eine Mutanten Armee herstellen wahrscheinlich weil jetzt alle Handlanger in Dimension X sind Raph:Und wie sollen wir sie auf halten? Leo:Das wissen wir nicht ich spüre große gefahr auf uns lauern Splinter:Dann sucht nach ihm haltet ihn auf Raph:Er ist wohl sicher wieder in seinem Versteck Mikey:Schlaumeier *Raph verpasst Mikey eine ohrfeige* Mikey:Aua.Ist doch so Karai:Falls ihr es nicht schaffen solltet Leo dann wollte ich nur noch... Karai geht zu leo und umarmt ihn Leo:Ähm..äh Karai zwinkert Leo zu Raph:Okay wir sollten lieber gehen Leo:Ich habe eine idee...Karai?willst du nicht mit uns kommen? Karai:Wer hat gesagt das ich nicht mitkomme?Die umarmung war nur falls ihr stirbt.. Leo:Nagut..dann weiss ich bescheid dann gehen wir Im versteck des Shredders Shredder:Es dauert zu lange Rinzler. Rinzler:Es tut mir leid boss ich mache mich gleich auf dem Weg Shredder:Das hoffe ich auch In der Stadt Die turtles und Karai springen über die dächer Karai:Dort ist das Versteck Leo:Habt ihr eure Enterhacken dabei? Mikey:Ähm.... Raph:Villeicht Donnie:Höchstwahrscheinlich Karai:Ich ja Leo: Sehr klug karai Karai:Gerne Jetzt Los! Im Versteck Rinzler:Hier meister Shredder ein neuer Mutant Shredder:Wie ist er entstanden? Rinzler:Weiss nicht den hab ich eben in der Stadt gefunden einfach so rumlaufen Shredder:Wer bist du?Bist du Stark? Mutant 1:Ich habe keinen Namen und ja ich bin Stark mehr als dass Shredder:Den könnten wir gebrauchen muhaha In der Stadt Leo:Da sind jede Menge foots Karai:Na dann jetzt oder nie würd ich sagen Leo:Nein..Karai wir brauchen einen Guten Plan Karai:Nagut *Guckt leo nicht mehr an* Leo:Aber..ähm wir könnten auch einfach direkt alle zerstören Karai guckt wieder leo an und lächelt Raph:Na dann los Jetzt Sie springen in das Quartier sie sind angelangen Leo:Jungs?Bleibt hier ich habe den Perfekten Plan ich steige bei den Foot ein um die Pläne zu wissen Raph:Was?Sag mal bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt? Karai:Leo bitte nicht Leo:Es tut mir leid Karai nur so kennen wir die Pläne ich springe rein geht ihr erstmal ins Versteck.Lebwohl Karai.Lebt wohl meine Brüder Raph:Pass auf dich auf Leo:Das werde ich. Die anderen Turtles und Karai gehen nun weg Leo:Ok jetzt spring ich nun rein und führe meinen Perfekten Plan aus Leo ist drinne er sieht Shredder nicht aber hört ein Geräusch.Der Mutant kommt hervor Leo:Was zum ein Mutant? Mutant 1:Jaaa!!! Shredder beobachtet leo Der Mutant holt Leo und wirft ihn Weg aus den Fenstern Leo:Aua...was ist passiert? Shredder Rinzler und der Mutant kommen raus Shredder:Mutant greif an Mutant 1:Ja Meister Leo versucht wegzuspringen doch der Mutant springt auch und tritt ihn in den Boden Leo:Shredder.Mach sofort das er aufhört bitte.Ich muss mit dir reden Shredder:Mutant.Hör auf!Also was ist Leo:Ich hasse meine Brüder.Und meinem Sensej ich möchte auf eure seite bitte Shredder. Shredder:Villeicht finden wir noch einen Platz für dich.Achja du holst die Mutagen Behälter du bist eingestellt Leo lächelt Im Versteck der Turtles Raph:Karai?Du guckst schon seit 20 Minuten so traurig...vermisst du etwa Leo? Karai:Ich werde ihn vermissen...ich mach mir so sorgen villeicht wird er sterben Mikey:Komm schon Karai mach den Kopf hoch und lenk dich ab er wirds schon überstehen Im Versteck des Shredders Leo:Shredder.Wir brauchen eine digitale Welt.Wo Menschen und Mutanten zusammen leben können und dann könnten wir sie einfach vernichten Shredder:Es klingt nach einem gutem Plan.Wir fangen damit an wir brauchen erst ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt hier sollten wir es nicht machen Leo:Die kraang haben doch Portale Shredder:Gehen wir zu ihnen Bei den Kraang Kraang 1:Kraang bereite das vor was bekannt ist als Retro Mutagen Kraang 2:Positiv Kraang Shredder kommt zu ihnen Kraang 1:Der der bekannt ist als Shredder Shredder:Wir brauchen ein Portal das uns zu irgendeiner Welt führt. Leo:Shredder?Ich muss kurz zu dieser Ecke.Darf ich? Shredder:Meinentwegen Leo geht zur ecke er funkt Donnie Raph und Karai an Karai geht ran Karai:Leo wie geht es dir? Leo:Hey Karai..Mir geht es sehr gut wir betreten jeden Moment das Portal kommt zu uns ich schicke euch die Koordinaten Karai:Habe erhalten.Los freunde gehen wir zu Leo Raph:Alles klar Bei Shredder Leo geht zu Shredder Leo:Habt ihr ein Portal gefunden? Shredder:Ja genau das Die turtles und karai sind nun auf einem Dach in der nähe von Shredder und Leo Raph:Da ist er Shredder:Gehen wir rein Rinzler:Na klaro Leo:Okay Raph:Springt Donnie Raph Mikey und Karai springen nun ins Portal Sie sind angekommen Donnie:Wow?Wir sind noch in New York? Raph:Nein das ist ein anderes New York nicht das echte..das muss wohl Shredder gemacht haben die Zeit vergeht hier auch viel schneller.Denkt ihr es war Dimension X? Karai:Nein ich glaube nicht. Suchen wir sie Shredder:Warum seid ihr hier.Karai! Karai:Weil wir dich vernichten wollen(Wütend) Raph:Wir wollen wissen was das alles sein soll Shredder:Oh das soll nur eine Digitale Welt sein wo Menschen und Mutanten zusammen leben damit wir sie vernichten können die Menschen oder mutieren können Mikey:Pff sogar der Plan ist für mich echt Schlecht ausgedacht Shredder:Ihr sucht sicher Leonardo?Tja er sagte er hasst euch Leo kommt nun Leo:Hallo meister Shredder Shredder:Morgen Leo:Wer sind die? Shredder:Das sind unsere Feinde die Turtles Alle anderen Erschrecken sich ausser Rinzler Leo und Shredder Shredder:Jetzt geht wir haben keine Zeit für euch Shredder Rinzler und Leo gehen nun Donnie:Als wird er kontrolliert Mikey:Villeicht ist es auch so. 10 Tage Später! Im Versteck der Turtles Karai:Er..er ist tot(Guckt traurig) Donnie:(Guckt auch traurig und schlägt etwas weg) Raph:Das ist noch nicht vorbei Donnie:Nein das ist es nicht. ENDE FORTSETZUNG FOLGT